


butterscotch pudding

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Expecting Father, F/M, husband kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kilis pregnant wife decides to one day make butterscotch pudding for the first time with unexpected concequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	butterscotch pudding

It was evening time in Erebor and the inhabitants were slowly making thier way home after a long day of hard labor. It had been two years since the battle of the five armies had finally eneded and Erebor was almost finished being rebuilt...albiet minus a certain king. Thorin had fallen on that fateful day leaving his two nephews Fili who was now king and Kili the prince to rule over Erebor in his place. They were heartbroken over the lose of a great man but knew thier duty to the people was to CONTINUE on any way they could..which happened to be marriage in Kilis case..happily he was to one of the finest women around. Becka was a stunning dwarven lass of seventy five with luxeriously thick brown hair and stunning brown eyes with gold flecks throughout them..and she was very pregnant with his child. they had met a few weeks after the battle had passed .

Becka was walking down the halls of Erebor heading for the hall of kings tombs to lay FLOWERS AS she had done for the past week on Thorins tomb..when upon turning the corner she saw Prince Kili kneeling before his uncles place of rest ..tears falling silently down his cheeks, believing he was alone he he cried. She stopped , uncertain if she should sneak away to give him privacy or make some sound to alert him he wasnt alone...he must of sensed her presence because his voice echoed to where she was hiding.

"Whomever you are there in the shadows..please STEP into the light." as she slowly made her way into the torches light he swiftly wiped his face as he turned to look at her. "Are those for him..azbadu men?" Becka nodded delicately..in awe that she was standing there in his presence..the one man she always had a crush on since the day he had saved her from some bullies when she was a child. After that moment she had told her parents that one day she would marry Kili Durin when she was old enough..now here she stood talking to him. "He would of liked them lass." he turned to walk away and as he passed her he stopped briefly to turn back to her. "Thank you miss Becka." he then left her alone to pay her respects to his uncle...as she felt her heart pound in joy that he remebered her name from long ago.That had been two years now and here she was married like she said she would to Kili and now they were expecting thier first child together.

Becka was wandering in her kitchen looking for something to eat to ease the craving that had overwhelmed her beyond any thought...taking over her brain with a fierceness and it wasnt letting go till the beast had been soothed.

"Ok..I need butter...brown sugar..uhmm..whipping cream, CHECK...salt..and.... Oh by Mahal what was the other thing?" she ran over to glance once more at the recipe she had gotten from her mother for butterscotch pudding earlier. She had tried to write down everything her momma said as she got the recipe from her..hoping she wrote it down correctly.Beckas eyes lit up as she remembered the last ingrediant.." Vanilla...yes!" she was so happy that she found it when a traveling merchant had visited a few months back. After assembling all the proscribed ingrediants she began to make it for the first time ever. She noticed Kili walking into the kitchen and over to her.

"Meleth nin (my love)..what are you doing?"he spoke in elvish, tenderly taking her into his arms as he sighed in contentment while lightly stroking her swollen belly. Becka smiled as she looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Im wanting my mommas butterscotch pudding...i cant seem to get it out of my head..Ill go crazy if I dont get it." the last bit sounded like a whine and he couldnt help laughing at her.

"Ok..Ok..You need help? Ill help you anyway I can amralime." Becka just smiled at him and flitted her hands for him to just leave her alone to make this SPECIAL treat...he obliged as he walked out of the room ..briefly stopping at the threshold of the door to wink at her...leaving her smiling at his apparent love for her.Becka turned back to the stove and began once more..reading the recipe NOTE as she went.

"First melt butter in heavy saucepan over low-medium heat..hmm..okay." she melted it slowly stirring so as to not burn the butter in pan. "Now once it is melted add brown sugar...stir with wooden spoon." she slowly..meticously stirred it as the smell of warmed buttery sugar filled her nose. Once it looked like it was melted perfectly she added the cream and started stirring with a whisk to keep it smooth and blended...leaning over she read the note again for the next stage. " After liquid is melted, take off heat and let come to room temp...then you can add the salt and vanilla...hmmm..why dont I do that now." she looked down realizing that suddenly she could make out some words on the paper..did that say one teaspoon of salt or was that one cup of salt?? the last words had blended together and she just couldnt make it out. Becka stood there looking back and forth between the cooling pan of pudding and her note card. "Well it looks like theres a lot here..i think she said it was a cup." and with that Becka added the cup of salt into the mix..slowly stirring it in to blend into a smooth, rich concoction before her. She stood back looking with pride at what she had accomplished for the first time...she quickly dipped her finger into the mix..not able to wait for it to cool enough.

As she placed the finger into her mouth she tasted this horrendous flavor that flew across her tongue..almost making her gag as she realized the mistake....it was teaspoon not cup of salt! Becka ran to rinse her mouth out in the sink not noticing Kili sneaking into the kitchen ..lured by the wonderful aroma of warm buttery sweet goodness. The only indication she had of the danger was when she heard his soft ..mmmmm..coming from over by the stove. She quickly whirled around to stop him from tasting it..but it was too late. He scooped up a big spoonful and inserted it into his mouth awaiting for the rich flavor to spread across his tongue. Suddenly his eyes went wide as she stared in horror...he made the most awefull face as he spitted it all out ..scraping his tongue with a discarded rags on the counter trying to rid his tongue of the foul taste thast just wouldnt go away.

For some reason watching him running around the kitchen like a chicken made her start laughing ..and each time he looked at her it just made it worse..before she knew it she was kneeling on the floor howling with tears pouring down her face at the sight. She tried several times to get herself under control to help him but it seemed impossible as he just stood there staring at her with his tongue hanging out ..so not wanting to GO BACK in.

Finally she could breath once more and easing her way back up onto her feet she stared at her disgrunteled husband. " Ma merilye yulma neno? (Do you want a cup of water?)" his eyes narrowed as he grabbed his tankard by the sink..holding it out to her..glaring at her as she was trying to not laugh once more while filling his cup with ale. " Gajut men (forgive me) my love..i should not have laughed." Becka bowed her head in apology as she reached for Kili...hearing his sigh he took her into his arms as he began to chuckle finally.

" Of course..my love. But the next time you want to kill me..lets not do it by food." there was laughter in his voice .."Okay?" she snickered as she AGREED..holding him tightly to her.


End file.
